


go home

by allihyun



Series: tsuki to hina [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lowercases
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: kei sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.





	go home

**Author's Note:**

> drabble from last year. all lowercases.
> 
> haikyuu (c) haruichi furudate  
> no profit gained.

hari sudah gelap.

sudah hampir tidak ada orang yang tinggal ketika kei menggeser pintu lab; membukanya untuk kemudian ditutup kembali. dia meregangkan ototnya sejenak sebelum kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai bergerak meniti jalan pulang. ada bunyi krek krek menyakitkan dari tulang punggungnya. efek terkungkung di dalam lab selama tiga hari dua malam, mungkin. yang jelas kei merasa seluruh tulang beserta sel-sel dalam tubuhnya seperti mengalami penuaan dini.

  
sol sepatunya berderak tidak nyaman ketika dia sengaja mengambil langkah panjang-panjang. 

  
jalan, jalan, jalan.

  
cepat, cepat, cepat.

  
sedikit abai dengan yang ada sekitarnya, termasuk cipratan genangan air hujan yang menyentil ujung celana hitamnya. jungur sepatunya sudah ternodai lumpur.

ia ingin lekas-lekas mencapai keretanya. kalau bisa,  _sih,_  dapat tempat duduk selama perjalanan ( _semoga saja_ ). rumahnya ada di pemberhentian ketiga, tapi kali ini, kei ingin turun di stasiun pertama. di mana kei tahu, seseorang pasti sudah menunggunya di peron dengan sweater yang kebesaran dan rambut oranye berantakan yang mencolok.

  
"kei, hari ini menginap di tempatku saja. irit perjalanan satu jam kan, lumayan."

  
sebuah pesan masuk dan kei tahu, prediksinya tidak pernah salah.

  
"lima menit lagi keretanya sampai, pendek."

 

 


End file.
